Stat Sets
A player is defined by his or her stats and skills. These are the two elements that determine who wins in a battle. A Stat Set is the name of the set of stats the a player is building or an enemy has. They are based entirely off of which stats are the highest. Stat Sets can usually be organized by which of the three main stats is focused on the most. * Those that mainly build STR are known as Heavy Hitters * Those that mainly build DEX are known as Speedsters * Those that mainly build STA are known as Tanks The following are a list of commonly used sets, rarely used sets, and theoretical sets. 'Heavy Hitters' Heavy Hitters have high ATK and focus on destroying opponents with powerful attacks. Legendary Fighters that are used as Heavy Hitters are: * Void * Fleshy * Sima Yi * MetalX * Muramasa * Jupiter * Evil Guan Yu * Shifter Balanced Heavy Hitters Balanced HH (Heavy Hitters) are those that have large amounts of ATK, and balanced amounts of SPD and HP. These are commonly seen in a lot of competitive play due to their powerful abilities. In order to work as a Balanced HH, the fighter must have STA and DEX attribute conversions that are more balanced. Examples are: Muramasa, MetalX, Fleshy, Shifter. Speedy Heavy Hitters Speedy HH are those that have high ATK and moderate SPD. These sets are not very competitive and are not usually seen in high level play. The fighters must have a good STR conversion and decent DEX conversion. Examples are: Muramasa, Jupiter, Evil Guan Yu. Bulky Heavy Hitters Bulky HH are those that have high ATK and moderate STA. These sets are not very competitive and are not usually seen in high level play. The fighters must have a good STR conversion and decent STA conversion. Examples are: Void, Fleshy, Sima Yi, MetalX, Shifter. Critical Heavy Hitters Critical Heavy Hitters are those that use CRT for doing damage. They are usually used along side of one the other previous sets (example: Critical Speedy Heavy Hitter). Break/Critical Heavy Hitters Break/Critical HH are those that use both CRT and BRK. Due to the fact that the player must build an extra stat, BRK/CRT HH do not have a lot of HP or SPD. Though it is possible to build this with a combination of the other sets. 'Speedsters' Speedsters have high SPD and focus on destroying opponents with large amounts of attacks. Legendary Fighters that are used as Speedsters are: * Altira * Toadmeister * Merv * Zhao Yu * Llamar * Wanderer * Hel * Beauty Balanced Speedsters Balanced Speedsters are those that build SPD as a main stat and balance ATK and HP. They are effective only when they have decent amounts of both HP and ATK. The fighters should have decent STR and STA conversions, though it has been done successfully with fighters that have almost no balance. Examples are: Toadmeister Heavy Hitting Speedsters HH Speedsters are one of the most common types of Speedsters. They have large amounts of SPD an decent ATK. Examples are: Altira, Toadmeister, Merv, Zhao Yu, Hel. Bulky Speedsters Bulky Speedsters use DEX and some STA. They are somewhat uncommon. Examples are: Llamar, Wanderer, Beauty, Thor. Evasion Users These are fighters that use Evasion as their main stat. They are a very common set that take a lot of time before they become viable. They need amazing DEX conversion and decent STA conversion. Examples are: Llamar, Wanderer. Heavy Hitting Evasion Users HH EVA Users are a rarer type of fighter that are less common due to their weaker set. Since EVA is a defense type stat, it does not work well when combined with offense. It requires amazing DEX conversion and decent STR conversion. Examples are: Altira, Zhao Yu, Merv. Critical Bulky Speedsters Another rarer set of Speedster is the bulky CRT user. These usually rely on high SPD, high CRT, and decent HP to win battles. They require the same types of fighters as EVA Users. It is also important to point out that Critical Evasion Users also exist. There are very few that can pull this set off successfully. The Toadmeister System Mercenary runs this set, however. 'Tanks' Tanks have high STA and focus on defeating opponents through indirect damage or reflected damage. Legendary Fighters that are used as Tanks are: * Pirate D. L * Sif * Shinigami * Chrome * Freya * Thor * Beauty Pure Tank Pure Tanks only gain STA and don't attempt to attain decent amounts of DEX and STR. This set is actually very effective due to the nature of tanks. All that's required of this set is very high STA conversions. Eamples are: Pirate D. L, Thor, Freya, Chrome, Shingami.